<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until It's Cold by baysian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235618">Until It's Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian'>baysian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blasphemy, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluffy and Smut, Murder, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Swearing, eventually smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:10:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我有什么好处？”你呻吟道。“我有什么好处，如果我告诉你她在哪儿？”</p><p>那面具抬头望着你，嘲讽般的笑脸上红色四溅，在月光下熠熠生辉。</p><p>“我——”Frank结巴了，他站起身来抓着自己的衣服，总算从夹克衫里掏出一包烟。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Morrison/Reader, Frank Morrison/You, Julie/Susie (Dead by Daylight), Meg Thomas/Reader(Past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. killer eclipse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764528">Until It's Cold</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoDents/pseuds/TwoDents">TwoDents</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在一局比赛中与恶灵进行第二次生死搏斗应该是你最讨厌的部分了，尽管在这永无止境的地狱里，好像也没法给你最痛恨的事情分类排名。</p><p>然而，在你挂在这侮辱人的肉钩上时，本能让你抓住那残忍神明的巨爪。你已被巨爪包围，而她只是在戏弄你。她还有更多的尖刺围绕着你，却只拥中间那一根推搡着你，威胁着要刺穿你的内脏。</p><p>你咕哝着，核心肌肉因努力让你自己保持平衡而尖叫着喊疼，你正如仿佛今天第一百万次那样争取着自己可悲的生命。这一局太糟糕了，真的糟糕。</p><p>“拜托啦，别这么小气，求求你？”那个以杀死你和你的朋友为乐的男人在你身下叫嚷道。</p><p>Frank Morrison，这个<em>混蛋</em>一直对你纠缠不清，求着你告诉他可怜的Nancy Wheeler的下落，她早先在他追你时被砍倒。你当时太傻了，他甚至还没放她在地上一刻钟，你过早现身。</p><p> “滚开！”你怒火攻心。只希望Nancy已经爬去了别处，也许她足够走运，已经碰到了地窖大门。她必然已经溜得够远，而Frank只是回来帮你终结这一轮地狱之旅。</p><p> “求你啦？”</p><p>你几乎因他声音中的绝望打了个寒颤，威胁着要将你刺穿的尖刺又滑近了些。Frank因为你的沉默而叹息，手指弹着他插在地里的匕首玩儿，他一屁股坐在旁边，拔弄着草地。</p><p>“她跟我在一起不快乐，我最近过得也不好。”他终于说道，而你的力气也逐渐耗尽，几近极限。你好奇恶灵会怎样处罚那些没能按她喜好折磨别人的屠夫们。</p><p>时间所剩无几。你好奇他会如何让你改变主意，不知为何，你原意回答他的问题。</p><p>“我有什么好处？”你呻吟道。“我有什么好处，如果我告诉你她在哪儿？”</p><p>那面具抬头望着你，嘲讽般的笑脸上红色四溅，在月光下熠熠生辉。</p><p>“我——”Frank结巴了，他站起身来抓着自己的衣服，总算从夹克衫里掏出一包烟。</p><p>你眨眨眼。</p><p>“薄荷醇？”他问道。冰尼古丁？</p><p>
  <em>好的有劳。</em>
</p><p>你一手松开尖刺，指向你看得见的那道微弱的气场，那是你远处濒死的队友。</p><p>Frank弯下腰拔出地上的匕首，而你听见他兴奋的喘息声。如果他不是正要去将某个濒死的少女挂上本为家畜准备的钩子，其实这画面是挺可爱的。</p><p>“去花丛那儿找我！”他大声道，朝你指向的位置发足奔去。</p><p><em>花丛？</em>你奇怪地想，屠夫能到花丛那儿去吗？</p><p>在别的情形下这想法会更让你操心，譬如等你回到篝火处时。</p><p>恶灵收回巨爪，而你看着尖刺在你身边张开来，仿佛怪兽的下颚。一声尖叫从你喉间逸出，你已做好了必死的准备。</p><p>钩子从你肩上脱出。你看着迷雾在你身边散去，发现自己正盯着一团燃烧的火焰。你的胃在颤抖，惊惧不安，你努力保持镇定，不会爆发歇斯底里。</p><p>“你回来了。”你听到Steve在你背后道，你转过头，看到他坐在你身旁的树身上。“Nancy在哪儿？”</p><p>他当然只会想着她的下落，而你忍不住翻了个白眼。而你终于回想起来自己刚才对她做了些什么。不幸的是，这成了压垮你胃部的最后一根稻草。在那之后你根本不配获得安慰，哪怕他根本不知道你所作所为。</p><p>“抱歉。”你喃喃道，站起身来朝着篝火地的边缘跌跌撞撞走去，靠向棵树寻求平衡，干呕起来，泪水从脸上蜿蜒而下，呕吐物溅上了你的腿。Steve跟随着你，拍拍你的后背，试图安慰你。</p><p> “这么糟的吗？”他向你伸出手，而你只是呻吟着回应。你站起身来，双腿打着哆嗦，努力让自己站直了。</p><p>“我出去走走。”此刻独自一人正是你需要的。你跨过自己刚才的那滩呕吐物，残留的部分早已渗入地面消失了。</p><p>“需要我一起吗？”Steve问道，而你藏好脸上的惨笑，他总是想给每个人当保姆，真是可爱，但你痛恨思考，一旦Nancy回来，告诉所有人你对她的所作所为时，他又会说什么。</p><p>他搂着你的肩膀试图帮你稳定下来，而你摇摇头将他打发走。</p><p>“别担心我了，拜托。”你朝他笑笑，努力让自己看起来没事。“我只是想一个人待一会儿。”</p><p>Steve，善良的Steve。他完全相信了。</p><p>
  <em>傻逼。</em>
</p><p>“那晚点见啦。”他唤道，早就转过身朝着篝火走去，迫不及待地等着Nancy的回归。你叹出口气，狂躁在你脑中开始作乱。你可不想在她回来的时候还在周围逗留。</p><p>你脚下的枯枝摩擦着你裸露的腿部皮肤，但你没法让自己慢下来，泪水从眼眶中流下时你直接拔腿就跑。</p><p>你必须找到花丛。你比任何时候都需要那薄荷味的香烟。</p><p>Frank会告诉Nancy吗？屠夫们显然有着神经病的天性，但他似乎并不是故意折磨人的类型。他只是跑得快，然后扎人，如果换做是你，可能也会这样。</p><p> 如果这意味着恶灵对你的满意程度是模棱两可的，你在一局里又得撑到多久？至少作为逃生者，你需要做的只是死亡或逃脱，而她似乎又没惩罚你。但你明白，她想要鲜血，那么对于那些一个都没杀成的屠夫，又会怎样？</p><p>你胡思乱想着，脸上的眼泪干涸，你想着必然成了脏兮兮的痕迹。你也没注意到枯枝变成了柔软的花朵，花瓣揉揉擦过着你的膝盖。平时你来这里只是为了收集祭品，但这次，你是来找屠夫的。</p><p>在非比赛时间里。</p><p>焦虑充斥着你，你努力若无其事的摘下一把芳香西洋石竹。恶灵最喜欢新鲜的祭品，但这里还是不够，尤其和边缘处那些干枯的花瓣相比。</p><p>哪怕对你，粉色的花瓣也是十分迷人，你将脸埋进这一小把花束中，深深吸了口气。</p><p>“这是给我的吗？”</p><p>你尖叫出声，跳起来四处打量着寻找这声音是从哪儿来的。</p><p>“没打算伤害你！”那声音又道，你看着Frank从一棵树后冒出来，他的面具立刻激发了你身上战或逃的本能。</p><p>而你每一次都会选择逃。</p><p>你朝着篝火的方向发足狂奔，决定不在屠夫身边晃悠是更好的选择，哪怕他确实是来给你烟的。</p><p>你还没跑出刚才路过的一小丛花，就感觉到自己被拽到了地上。至少下面有人给你垫着，Frank足够绅士，自己充当了垫底。</p><p>“从我身上下来，贱货！”你尖叫着，踢着他的腿。但他是<em>如此他妈的强壮</em>，他将你双臂剪到背后，坐起身来压着你的后背。</p><p>“不行，除非你他妈冷静下来。”他对你耳边嘶声道，他的呼吸顺着你脊椎洒下电流。你在他的牢牢紧握下挣扎了片刻，而后意识到，如果他想杀你，你背上早就该插着匕首了。</p><p>“我冷静了，我冷静了。”你反复强调着，他的握劲逐渐弄疼了你。他似乎听见了，松开手，与你一起坐在花丛中。你坐起身来嘟哝着，甩了甩泛着淤痕的手腕。</p><p>“你这么精瘦的男孩儿怎么跟David一样轻轻松松把人他妈的……一摁就倒啊？”你自言自语着，不在乎Frank是否听见。他面具下挑衅的声音给了你些暗示，他可能听见了。</p><p>而后你俩沉默了片刻，你猜测他也不想对你的评价勃然大怒，你已经足够喜怒无常了。</p><p>“你到底想不想要薄荷醇？”Frank清了清喉咙终于问道。他只获得一个点头作为回应，但他似乎并不介意。</p><p>你看着他从自己胸前口袋里掏出一盒破败不堪的香烟，注意到他的手上干干净净，没有他往常在赛中会有的污垢和血迹，无论何时他抓到你，总会留下恶心的残渣。</p><p>“你洗手了？”你问道，奇怪着他是怎么做到的。在这地方，没有人对水有需求，食物也一样。他没有回答，只是抽出一根烟，递给了你。</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>那根烟一入你指间，他就不知从哪儿掏出支打火机来，你猜测那是从他身上三百万个口袋其中里摸出来的。你的心脏在胸膛中砰砰作响，他为你将香烟插入唇间，你颤抖着含住了。</p><p> Frank笼着手挡住林间的阵阵微风，你深深吸了一口，火苗舔舐着你愿意为之背叛Nancy的代价。</p><p>烟雾抵达你的肺部时你立刻咳嗽起来，而Frank哼了一声。</p><p>“闭嘴，我只是隔了太久。”你嘟囔着，这一回慢慢抽了一口。</p><p>你深深吸气，让尼古丁在肺部歇息片刻，才缓缓吐出，你的脑袋早已疯狂旋转起来。这真是<em>无与伦比</em>。</p><p>“好点了？”Frank问道，而你还没注意到自己正看着他玩弄地上的花朵，他拔下花瓣，再撕成细小的碎片。拔出，折叠，撕扯。拔出，折叠，撕扯。一遍又一遍。</p><p>你看的有些着迷，点点头，又抽了一口后递给他。那张面具低头看看，又看向你，才回到香烟上。就好像他会因为你将他给你的药品回赠给他这件事让他震惊。你看到烟灰积攒已久，忍住一声轻哼，将之掸到他的牛仔裤上。</p><p>“别。”他抱怨道，将之掸开，从你手里接过香烟。另一只手伸向面具，你兴致勃勃地盯着。你此前从未见过他的脸，现在能看到的机会让你可怜的心脏几乎激动到承受不住。</p><p>他似乎注意到你的视线，于是将头扭向另一边，只是轻轻抬起面具一点点，你只看到了干裂带伤疤的嘴唇。</p><p>“哦，拜托，摘下来呗。”一阵勇气在你血管里涌现。你朝他伸出手去，希望摘掉，但他立刻远远躲开。</p><p>“不——行。”</p><p>你撅了噘嘴，却看到他摇摇晃晃地深吸了一口烟而后微笑起来。</p><p>你俩就这样静静坐了一会儿，抽了三根烟。你无法相信眼下的事情真的发生了，你从未想过舌间还能再尝到美味的烟草。这真是一份款待。</p><p>“你告诉Nancy了吗？”你终于问道，你的声音很小，沙哑结巴。</p><p>“哈？”Frank歪了歪脑袋。你觉得这不公平，他能看到你所有的表情，你却看不到他的。</p><p> “我给你指了她的位置？”你更正道。说实话，你一直不情愿回去篝火旁。帮助过屠夫的逃生者在犯下这等打错后不会受到待见。比如说，他们会受到排挤和无视，但这也无可厚非。</p><p>Frank大笑起来，你狠狠瞪着他。就他现在对待你的糟糕态度而言，实属意料之内，但你俩刚才还是坐在一起的烟友呢。应该有更友好的群体才对——</p><p>“她早就到了地窖门口。你放手太早，她在我赶去之前就跳下去了。”他说道，将烟灰掐灭在花床上。</p><p>
  <em>她逃出来了？</em>
</p><p>“那你为什么还分给我烟？”你很是不解。</p><p>“哦，这也不算你对她的方位撒了谎。她特意等着我赶到能看见她才跳进地上那个狗屎洞里的。”</p><p>Nancy确实是嘲讽类型的。</p><p>你咯咯笑了，你俩很快大笑起来，身心放松，兴奋快乐。终于，你在这地狱中找到了片刻的宁静。你当然可以和逃生者朋友们一起外出，但他们当中没有一个人有烟。除了Bill，但他绝对不可能让你抽上一口他的东西。</p><p> 时间继续流逝，而树影继续摇摆，树间的清风诡异地与家乡如此相似，而这虚假的天地是为了折磨而生。你的眼睛仍然黏在折腾花朵的Frank身上，但他似乎并不在意。而你仍然好奇着一件事。</p><p>“嘿。”你突然道，坐起身来，跪在草地上朝他膝行而去。那张面具抬头看向你，染血的笑脸仍然让人不忍直视，但不会再吓得你魂不附体。你心意已决。</p><p>你缓缓朝着面具伸手，他的一只手伸过来抓住了你的手腕。却没用力，只是警告。</p><p>你停下来，皱起了眉。</p><p>“拜托？”你小声道。</p><p>你俩都暂停了片刻，如果不是因为你早已习惯了修理发电机，此刻你的膝盖早已应该僵直了。终于，他的手松开来，落到了大腿上。</p><p>你露出笑意。</p><p>“谢啦。”</p><p>你抓住面具两侧，你猜测这是用硬塑料做的，亦或是混凝纸。戴在脸上也不可能舒适，因为那形状及其简单。你将之掀起，忍不住抚摸着他耳畔的碎发，这样你将之完全摘下来时绳子就不会抽到他。</p><p>好柔软。</p><p>Frank的鼻子上有一道疤，那道煞费风景的疤横过他的鼻梁。他的睫毛漂亮纤长，还有眉梢穿孔，而你也只能看到他深沉的双眼，不肯与你对视。他看起来完全就是个人类，让你忍不住凝视。</p><p>你将面具完全摘下，放到一旁，蹂躏着他的头发，那是一头金发，出人意料的柔软。同样十分狗啃，这让你相信他必然是自己修建的。总而言之，他确实非常……</p><p>“可爱。”你终于道，而他抬眼瞥了你一眼。你的心怦怦直跳，突然意识到，Frank也是个有感情的人，和你一样，他只是必须在大多数时候用面具将之隐藏起来。</p><p>“别告诉<em>任何人</em>我长什么样，明白？”他喃喃道，色厉内荏。</p><p>“才没这打算。这张脸是我的了。”</p><p>你还没意识到自己到底说了些什么，直到你看着他的双眼突然睁大，他抬头看向你，自鸣得意地笑了。你强忍住脸上的绯红，不想让自己看起来像个番茄，坐了回去，四处张望着，就是不肯看他。</p><p>你的胃沉了下去，失望充满了你的身体，你看到那阵雾气蔓延过林间空地，朝着你俩涌了过来。你想要爬开，但它却没有像平时一样抓走你。</p><p>然后你看到Frank站起身来，雾气围绕着他，他开始渐渐消失。</p><p>“她又要抓我走了。那个贱货，还有她倒了血霉的计时，为什么是现在？”他闷哼道，亵渎神明的语气大概不会让恶灵对他有所改观。</p><p>你无法相信此刻感受到的伤感，你意识到派对结束了。你希望和他坐得再久一些。</p><p>“咱们晚些还能再来一回吗？”他问道，你抬头望向他。他的眼神那么深沉，瞳色近乎于黑暗，却看起来那么充满希望。你怎么能对这双眼睛说不呢？</p><p>“好啊。”你耸耸肩，朝他笑了笑。“祝你好运。”</p><p>“我觉得你可不该说这话。”</p><p>而后他消失了。</p><p> </p><p>【未完】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. but then drown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Frank本身就像个火炉，你迅速决定，他的肩膀是你最爱的休息位置。</p><p>你们见面的地方也改到离篝火更远的森林深处，那里仍有花朵，但离篝火更远，尤其在你们上次险些被Jake和Claudette撞破之后。</p><p>Frank差点没能及时消失，而你不想为自己与敌人见面这件事思考甚至编造任何借口。</p><p>你现在也更加了解他了。包括他会来到这里，是因为他还是个青少年时某个愚蠢的一时冲动，尽管你们都假设他在这里将会永葆青春了。他杀了个人，而他的军团都参与其中，虽然他也承认，他几乎是强迫粉色头发的姑娘动的手。</p><p>“如果不是我，他们也不会被困在这里。虽然他们不怪我，但这就是事实。”他用根小木棍在土里画着圈圈，他蹙着眉，严肃的沟壑聚拢在他的皮肤上。</p><p>“你当时也不知道接下来会变成这样。”你试图安慰他道。</p><p>“虽然我也不知道你是不是应该继续四处溜达杀掉所有人，无论有没有恶灵。”你忍不住加了一句，也很高兴他只是笑了，而没对你生气。</p><p>“也许你说得对。他就是个混蛋。”</p><p>他深深吸了一口烟，鼓起腮帮子，像只河豚。你对此景象嗤笑出声，并迅速捂住了鼻子，怕呛出声来。</p><p>这动作惹得Frank捧腹大笑，而后咳出了满嘴的烟。你们俩就坐在那里咯咯笑了一阵，而后你躺倒在花床上。</p><p>“那么，你最怀念家乡的什么？”他问你，这问题太简单了。</p><p>“能出门，能见到新朋友。只能跟固定一小群人聊天太难受了，新人只能被恶灵吐在篝火旁才会出现。我好怀念去派对，还有<em>亲吻</em>。不管是谁，我只是怀念那个时刻，你明白吗？”你答道，手探到唇边，咬着大拇指。</p><p>这是你自从来到这里后养成的坏习惯，因为你没法吸烟安抚自己的情绪。</p><p>抛弃了一个坏习惯却迎来了另一个，真棒。现在你被叉在肉钩上，而不必担心肺癌。</p><p>“你就从来没有，就，<em>跟</em>别的逃生者在一起过？”</p><p>这问题让你眨了眨眼。<em>她</em>立刻浮现在你脑中，你的心也随之一痛。她那头红色发辫。柔软的肌肤，温暖细腻。Meg Thomas曾是你唯一的挚爱。</p><p>“有的。我曾经爱过……她。”你停顿了一下，不确定从他被拖来的不管哪个时代，同性恋是否会被鄙视。尽管在你的时代，仍有恐同的臭傻逼在你的生活里出没。和Frank相处了这么久，若他叫你死姬佬，这还蛮不爽的。</p><p>又或者更糟，他会问你能否三人行，就像那大油田*Ace觉得在牌局中，总会有那么几个不走运的会爱上他一样。</p><p>“曾经？发生了什么？”他甚至没有撇你一眼，他的双眼从未离开过泥地里的作品。你的心为之雀跃了一刻，知晓他至少还有点做人的底限。</p><p>“Frank，”你说道，就好像他问了个蠢问题。对你，确实如此。他终于转过头来，挑起一边眉毛，催促你解释，你喘了口气。</p><p>“眼睁睁看着你爱的人在你眼前死去，一遍，又一遍，这太难了。”</p><p>你看着他的嘴张开来，痛苦的表情渲染了他的脸。充满罪恶感。</p><p>“抱歉。”他喃喃道。</p><p>“又不是你的错。”</p><p>
  <em>有时候是的。</em>
</p><p>空气又安静下来，尽管这一次，你们俩早些时候才会有的那股尴尬感又冒了出来。你好奇他在想些什么。你是如此好奇，但有些事他却不肯说。</p><p>比如，屠夫让恶灵失望的时候，她会做什么。</p><p>“我也有些意外，你没叫我死姬佬。”你终于说道，带着歉意，企图将气氛带回来。你看着他无声地笑了，肩膀抖动。</p><p>“我才不会这样，很多年前就不会了。尤其是我刚来到这里的时候。”Frank承认道。</p><p>“你病好啦？恐同症？”你抽了口气。“他们对你做了什么？电椅疗法？我听说在这样的案例里特别有效。”</p><p>你开着玩笑，他却认真回答了你。</p><p>“Julie和Susie在一起了。”</p><p>哇，这可真是够震惊的。</p><p>但话又说回来，你思忖着，倒也未必。唯一震惊到你的是他不断提醒着你，某些屠夫也有人类的感情，而不是杀戮，杀戮和杀戮。</p><p>“可爱。”你最终说道。你看到他笑了，尽管带着苦涩。</p><p>“是啊，只是对我来说很不巧，我那时候真是很爱Julie。”</p><p>这倒是新鲜了。也能解释为什么他看起来那么<em>悲伤</em>。此时此刻你也觉得自己说不出什么话来能让他高兴点，他也同样，没法在屠戮你和你的前女友这件事上让你好受些。</p><p>你坐起身来，靠在他肩上，手指轻抚着他的后背，缓慢温柔。他的脑袋也靠向你。你想摸摸他，安慰他，哪怕只是为了触摸。</p><p>你也想遗忘在艰难的比赛中他将你开膛破肚的画面，尤其是被他捅了肩膀的时候。他的怒火总是如此令人惊奇，可惜的是你在接收的大多数时候都已经死透了。</p><p>“你知道我还怀念什么吗？”你的声音低哑，虽然你不是故意的，你的声音好像在你胸膛里化作死寂。真是尴尬。</p><p> Frank耸耸肩，这动作将你俩碰到一起。你们俩的脑袋撵磨着，发出闷哼。平时你会笑出声来，他也会。</p><p>“先飞大了，再听音乐。”</p><p>他迅速坐起身来，难以置信的视线盯着你。</p><p>“哈？”</p><p>你快忘了他基本上就是个老年人，也不懂这些流行术语。</p><p>“飞行员？明白？就是嗑嗨了？*”</p><p>他咧嘴笑了，悲伤的情绪烟消云散。</p><p>“我能搞到。”</p><p>你的心猛地一跳。</p><p>“什么？<em>怎么</em>？”你几乎快要兴奋地跳起来了。这可真是闻所未闻的重大利好，尼古丁可带不来与叶夫人*（Ms. Chronic）同样的快乐，二者根本不可同日而语。</p><p>他坏笑起来，抱着手臂。你翻了个白眼。</p><p>“行了，别告诉我。随便。那不如……什么时候？”你充满希望地问道。</p><p>Frank看起来深深思索了片刻，挠了挠头。你也想摸摸他的头发，所以你动手了。你坐起身来，将之梳好，抚平下去，并且忽视了他轻拍在你手上的巴掌。如果他真的想阻止你，他会的。</p><p>“等我下一局比赛，就行了。”</p><p>你皱起眉，并不想你们中任何一个人再进入下一轮。你想就这样永远待在这片天堂，这片舒服的边境里。就只是抽抽烟草，聊聊天，还有抚摸。</p><p>可惜，恶灵似乎听到他的的话，或者是你的想法了，因为烟雾又渗入了林间空地，你们俩同时嘟囔起来。但你提心吊胆了起来，因为你注意到雾气围绕着你们两个人，这可不是什么好兆头。</p><p>你慌张地看向他，攥紧了他的手。</p><p>“Frank，Frank，求求你，别——”</p><p>他摇摇头，立刻打断了你的话。你们俩同时意识到了即将发生的事情。</p><p>“我很抱歉，我很抱歉，我很抱歉，我——”他不顾一切地重复道，他希望你原谅他。</p><p>而你也不知道该怎样才能做到。</p><p> </p><p>【未完】</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>注1：Ms. Chronic：very high-quality weed, generally with red hairs on it.<br/>注2：Greaseball:油脂球（指南欧人或拉丁美洲人，极具侮慢性）<br/>注3：Cheech and chong: nickname given to any pair of stoners who's main purpose in life is to 1) roll joints, 2) smoke weed, 3) tell stories about the time they were smoking out of a (insert object), and 4) grow weed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. drive it a little deeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>废旧车库，一张开放的野外地图，你本该能够好好躲藏，顺利修机，如果不是Frank的杀手本能坑了你一把。你能感应到队友被野性狂暴刺中。</p><p>那里本有那么多地处边缘的电机，你可以先修。但你不得不先去了中心地带。</p><p><em>想想大麻。</em>你提醒着自己，那激励人心的动力让你甚至一边用油乎乎的手缠绕着电线一边忍不住笑了出来。</p><p>一声叹息逸出你的唇间，你的心跳突然加速，这迹象说明屠夫就在附近，随时可以打断你修理发电机这短暂的平静。</p><p>你最先看见的是他的面具，他的连帽衫在脑袋周围跃动，他朝你跑过来，利刃高举。没人能想到这具外表下藏着金色的头发。</p><p>“Frank。”他靠得更近了，你小声道，希望他至少能放过你一次。</p><p>但那尖刀还是划破了你的肩膀，刀伤刻骨，几乎需要立刻止血。Frank靠得更近了些，你能感觉得到他的刀子抵在你背后，他对你低声道。</p><p>“我很抱歉。”</p><p>很难相信这话是真心的。</p><p>在那之后这一局其余的时间是一片模糊，大部分归因为你眼中凝聚的泪水，以及你的心被<em>伤得生疼</em>。能与屠夫接触的机会微乎其微，何况是你俩在比赛以外的时间里能和平相处甚至成为朋友。</p><p>这让伤口雪上加霜，因你背上比喻意义和字面意义上的捅伤。你多希望自己从未与他亲近过。</p><p>你第二次上钩，挣扎已接近尾声。看起来Meg也没法及时赶到你身边了，尽管她正不顾一切的努力着。场上只剩下你和她，她正朝你大喊别松手。</p><p>能死当然是再轻松不过了，也许她能通过地窖逃生。Frank不在这里，你想着也许他更希望你和Meg交换境地，这样他就能放你一条生路。</p><p>“Frank。”你绝望地大声道。你不希望看到她死，他清楚这一点。</p><p>他停下追逐Meg的脚步，转向了你。你也没剩下多少时间了。</p><p>
  <em>放她走。</em>
</p><p>你比划着口型，不希望恶灵或者Meg听见。你也绝对不希望跟她解释你是怎么和屠夫成了好朋友的。</p><p>Frank停顿片刻，而你也只需要看到这一幕。Meg现在有机会了。你松开手，立刻被刺了个对穿，而后升向半空，又被吐回了篝火旁。你下意识地捂紧胃部，检查那里的五脏六腑是否在位，而不是咧开的大洞。</p><p>你自胸口深深吐息，向后靠去，想取得片刻温暖，篝火温暖着你发抖的骨头。死而后生这件事从未变得轻松，何况是如今这轮回已有上千回。你四下打量，注意到Meg坐在树干上，膝盖抵着胸，双手环紧了腿。她也在偷偷瞄向你，她美丽的脸上露出笑容。</p><p>“谢谢你分散了他的注意力。”</p><p>分散他的注意力？</p><p>哦，没错。是你让Frank暂停动作的。他必然在那之后追丢了，Meg以从屠夫眼皮子下溜走而小有名气，也许她这回也是如此逃离了。你朝她笑笑，自豪感在胸中泛滥。</p><p>“我也很高兴你逃掉了！”你想这么告诉她。想要迷失在她绿色的双眸中，或埋进她的颈间。你的手又回到口中，咬着指甲，因为你的完整重生，那指甲长得飞快。你的思绪跳转。你看得见她流血的样子，生命从她泪水满盈的眼中渐渐消逝。一把刀子将她从胃部刨开，那张戴着面具的脸在夹克衫上擦去刀刃上的血，凶残的视线转向你，而你爱人的内脏在衣物上晕染开来。</p><p>Meg仍看着你，你突然站起身来，朝她手足无措地挥了挥手，转身逃进了林中，你无法忍受让她看到自己哭泣地样子。</p><p>几乎是天性引导你走向了花丛中，尽管这可能是你此刻最不想去地地方。他有可能早就在那等着你，而你也不确定自己是否能忍住看到他而不会像第一次那样夺路狂奔。</p><p>即便如此，你还是坐了下来。此刻的你比任何时候都需要来根烟，而他欠你一根，尤其是在他刚刚<em>杀掉了你</em>之后。</p><p>“嘿。”</p><p>他当然在。你皱了皱鼻子，懒得看向他的方向。他嘟囔了声，慢慢向你磨蹭过来，脚下也不看路，一路踩着林间空地上蜿蜒的树根。你忍不住泄出声笑，但仍然很生气。</p><p>现在他坐到你旁边了，向后躺平还<em>嗷</em>的一声。你深深呼气，下巴放到膝盖上，脑袋歇在中间的凹陷间，视线仍然越过他。你听得见他又在撕扯花瓣。这回他终于惹恼了你。</p><p>“你就没有想过我现在比较需要一个人待着吗。”这话出口比你想的要严厉得多，但也许这就是你此刻需要做的事情，他可不配得到任何善意的回应。</p><p>Frank什么都没说，只是在你旁边折腾着什么。几分钟后，你开始感觉到眼皮抽搐，只能专注听着他折腾花朵的声音。</p><p>你感觉到他轻轻锤了你的肩膀一拳，而你忍不住终于看向了他。他摘下了面具，他的表情满是<em>恳切</em>。</p><p>“我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。”他又道。他早已说过很多遍，其实他仍然认为这能改善你们俩的关系这件事本身就挺稀奇。“你可以揍我，如果你愿意？如果你能原谅我？”</p><p>你难以置信。</p><p>“你杀了我，你还觉得揍你两拳我们就能两清？”</p><p>Frank抿起了嘴唇。</p><p>“不是我想做的！我从来不想这样，真的，是<em>她</em>逼着我想做的。”他的声音听起来十分真诚，充满懊悔。倒也不是说他之前道歉的时候听起来<em>不是</em>这样，但他的举动让你想要相信他。</p><p>你弹了弹舌。“随便。”</p><p>“好吧，那就不揍。不过，这样如何——”他朝着胸口的口袋伸出手去，掏出一根漂亮的小烟卷。你对漂亮的定义是，那根烟卷卷得十分粗糙，看起来就像是个小孩用一只手卷的，然后跳上去踩了一万次。“这个？”</p><p>
  <em>这个，倒是可以。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>【未完】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. stuck in your head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“交出来！”</p><p>你朝他扑了过去，先前的愤怒几乎被忘却，变成从他手中争抢那支烟卷。他只是大笑着高高举起不让你碰到。你恼羞成怒的低吼着朝他整个人扑过去，终于将他扑倒在地，并成功骑到了他身上。Frank双颊血红，你猜测他之所以让你如此轻易将他扑倒在地的原因只是他自己也是兴奋过头。</p><p>说实话，哪怕再过一百万年，你也不会想到自己会有骑在屠夫身上的一天，而喉间没有抵着刀子。</p><p>你拿过那支惨不忍睹的烟卷，将之含到唇间，低头充满期待地看向他。他的喉结在纹身下因吞咽的动作而鼓动着，而你好奇他的嘴是否与你此刻一样干燥，同时你也注意到自己的姿势是多么有失体面。</p><p><em>他的眼睛怎么能这么</em> <strong> <em> <b>黑</b> </em> </strong> <em>呢？</em></p><p>而谢天谢地的是他迅速领会了你的暗示，打火机早就凑到你脸旁。</p><p>他的心跳是否如你一样加速呢？</p><p>你深深吸入一口，闭上眼睛以避开他的视线，只想尽快吞下第一口烟。</p><p>你的手指迅速做痒，而你也感觉到傻乎乎的笑容正在你脸上蔓延开来，无论你如何努力抑制也无法褪去。如果能像此刻一样永葆极乐，你绝不会再因为被杀而悲伤。也许你也可以忘却自己正在背叛你仅剩的每一个朋友，在这悲惨而永无尽头的人生中，因为你开始爱上了已杀害他们无数次的凶手。</p><p>你很贪婪，因此你又抽了第二口才将烟卷递给Frank。你犯了个错误，因为你忍不住再次看向他的眼睛，而后迅速迷失在那双炽热的黑色瞳孔中。他的视线就像在你心上蔓延开遍的火炬百合，而你感觉到自己只想顺着那柔软的和风卷走你的方向而去。</p><p>Frank从你手里接过烟卷，你发现自己正看着他柔软的嘴唇裹着你之前刚刚含过的地方发呆。</p><p>
  <em>可恶，这里一直那么热吗？</em>
</p><p>你从他身上翻身而下，视线锁定头上的树叶，以静下自己躁动的心跳。啊，如果此刻能再听到音乐该多好。听些可爱的有杂音的最好，哪怕是低保真的呢。</p><p>一阵可怕的杂音和从你肩上擦过的手让你跳了起来，你回过头看向Frank。你根本没注意到自己一开始就在看向别处。他递给你一只耳机，视线迅速瞟向一只上古时期的磁带和随身听，确认了眼下发生的事情。</p><p>“哦天哪。”</p><p>你难以执行地大笑起来，凑近了他，立刻将耳机塞进了耳朵里。</p><p>这音乐真<em>难听</em>。</p><p>Frank肯定注意到了你的反应，因为他立刻又去摸出了另一支磁带。<em>他身上到底有多少口袋？</em></p><p>“你喜欢什么？”他问道。你皱了皱鼻子。</p><p>“反正不是这种。”</p><p>因为‘这种’音乐大约是历史上可能存在过所有音乐类型里最难听的了，它将所有类型全怼到一起。如果你再年轻个12岁，可能还会有点胃口。</p><p>Frank换了磁带，你咬紧嘴唇，听着磁带的褶皱在播放中舒缓。这次听起来就像是天堂，但绝不可能与接下来那段熟悉的吉他重复段落在耳边炸裂带来的震撼相比，那是你以为自己此生在不可能听到的旋律。</p><p>你的脚趾曲起，在音乐的节点摇摆。你很确定Frank也在偷偷打量着你，但你太专注于自己小小的舞蹈，以至于无法确认他是真的在看，还是你过于自恋。</p><p>歌词也从你口中逸出，但你也听见了Frank在跟着念叨每一句歌词。</p><p>他也太可爱了。</p><p>“那，你就只有摇滚乐吗，还是？”你不假思索脱口而出，等着阴阳怪气的回复。5，4，3……</p><p>“哦，我还没准备好把这个世界上每一首单曲的样品都放入混音带里就被拉到了地狱里。”</p><p>他滑头的回应此刻并未烦到你。你的大脑还在嗨着，无法辨认其中的讽刺。你又接过烟卷，他坐起身来为你重新点燃。这烟卷已经湿软，但你此刻也习惯了。Frank是个邋遢的烟民。</p><p>“我有个东西，你肯定会很喜欢。”他宣布，而你嗤之以鼻。他正在播放的Nirvana对你已是完美无缺了，但你还是好奇。</p><p>音乐停了，你有些不满，但他迅速换带。你的手叠在腹部，看着他动作。花朵几乎遮挡了你的视线，就好像她们也晓得你此刻所为之事是个错误。真是可惜，这感觉却如此<em>正确</em>，就好像哪怕只是正常了一回。</p><p>好象过去了几个小时，你们俩才意识到，根本没有音乐在播放。</p><p>“歌呢？”你问道，声音比你想要的更加黏糊。</p><p>你可能有些嗨了。</p><p>只是有一点。</p><p>“哦，干。”Frank喃喃道，这才反应过来。他正抬头盯着树，正如你之前一样。只是区别在于，他没像你一样对自己抛着媚眼，像个变态。</p><p>
  <em>这会让他不舒服吗？还是说他不在乎？</em>
</p><p>但他确实是对的。当Blondie的《Heart of Glass》开始播放，旋律渗入你的大脑，仿佛温暖的蜂蜜。你几乎醉倒在其中，肌肉记忆让你根本停不下来哼唱出歌词。你惊讶于自己还能记得每一句歌词，而这也打断了Frank与天空的瞪眼比赛。</p><p>“我曾有过爱情，却竟是空气！”第二版开始演奏时Frank立即用难听的假声唱道，你在笑成一滩前嗤笑出声。</p><p>而笑声显然会传染，因为Frank也是，悦耳深沉得笑声从他胸口传来。这原本没<em>那么</em>好笑，直到此刻。你们俩笑作一团，你的笑声变成了喘息，而后迅速被咳嗽代替，你仍仰面躺在地上。</p><p>你想要抓住什么东西，于是你出售了。一条腿环住了Frank的胯部，将你靠得更近。你笑得上气不接下气，紧紧抓住他的肩膀。</p><p>
  <em>太近了。</em>
</p><p>他只是吃吃笑着，似乎在你的触摸下冷静下来。他的手也向你伸过来，你们俩似是化成一团，你的身体要与他融为一体。在这不见尽头的迷宫中，他是猫而你是鼠。他与你在一起时，这徘徊不去的想法沉沉压在你肩上，而今却消失不见，仿佛从未存在过。</p><p>
  <em>好温暖。</em>
</p><p>你此刻所能想到的内容只有你们的身体是如此契合，仿佛拼图碎片。而他如此温暖，这感觉如此美好，并没有丝毫的错误，只是舒服且合适。他的手指落到你胃部，如羽翼般轻轻扫过。你感觉到他的手指在你的皮肤上画着圈圈，这深沉的电流让你的胃部收紧又松开。也许你只是有些怕痒，但你却无比欢喜。距离上一次你被这样触碰，已经过去了好久好久。</p><p>四周再次安静下来，只有Blondie仍在耳塞中吟唱着。</p><p>“这……这是首老歌。”你终于组织出语言，努力将思绪集中到话语上。</p><p>Frank抬头看向你，视线从你腹部的手抽了回来，而你迅速将视线转向数目以免自己再次沉溺于他的注视。</p><p>“我在这首歌之前就出生了？”他说道，有些被冒犯到的语气。</p><p>“我——你，有40多岁了！”你抽了口气。</p><p>“别这么说，不许这么说。”Frank抱怨道，你发现自己又放声大笑，这情况多滑稽啊。40岁的灵魂被困在一具荷尔蒙高涨的青春期少年身体里。</p><p>真是个笑话。</p><p>很快你就忘记了你们又说了些什么，他的混音带又切换成别的老歌，可能也是在他出生后上市的曲子。他并未停下凝视你的眼光，你能感觉得到他的视线仿佛渗入你的眼角，大量着你皮肤的纹路。</p><p>“这样好吗？”他终于低声道，而你隔着80年代的音乐在耳边炸裂，差点没听见。</p><p>“哼？”</p><p>你知道自己在装傻。你疲惫的大脑也害怕，一旦你开了口，你俩身上的魔法就消失了。你的所作所为绝不无辜且一定会造成后果，但此刻，你却有了一丝侥幸。</p><p>Frank的手朝你腹部上方移动着，你的呼吸停滞片刻，因他离你胸部下方太近了。他抵在你皮肤上的手是如此炽热，相较之下，你却像冻僵了一般，而这触感在你体内洒下串串电流，上蹿下跳。</p><p>而后那双手不再是靠近，直达目的地，他拢住了你的胸部。你咬紧嘴唇，几乎流血，你的思绪开始驰骋，却无法做下冷静的结论。</p><p>
  <em>抽他耳光。叫他住手。快跑。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>快跑。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>快跑。</em>
</p><p>猫鼠本能在你脑内警铃大作。</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>但你也无法否认，此刻的自己极度，非常地触碰饥渴，而他擦过你乳尖的拇指，恰如一剂良药治愈着你思念的所有。</p><p>他的触碰起初是好奇，感受着你，探索着你会对他在你胸前施加压力的反应，与此同时你另一侧胸则倍感孤独。但你无法抱怨，因为所有的话语都卡在你的喉咙里。</p><p>终于，他好像终于反应过来自己在做些什么，从你身上抽开身去，带着急促的一声倒抽冷气。</p><p>“啊，抱歉。”</p><p>别抱歉啊。</p><p>你看着他，必须从他深沉的眼瞳中看出他有什么可给予你的东西。</p><p>你发现他正盯着你的嘴唇，这让你仿佛浑身过电。</p><p>“没事的。”</p><p>这些词语终于从你的胸腔逸出。</p><p>周围的空气如此怡人，冷却着你灼热的脸颊，而你二人只是傻傻盯着彼此。你看着他的视线在你和你的嘴唇上游移，一遍又一遍，终于意识到你也在对他做同样的事情。他的嘴唇坑坑洼洼，有些龟裂，还有些看起来像是割伤的疤痕。</p><p>他行动起来，而你只能随着他的手拢住你的下颚，抬起你的脸时躺下。Frank有效地将你困在他身下，他的膝盖陷入你身旁两侧的泥土中。</p><p>他闭上了眼，于是你也同样，他的嘴唇终于触碰到你的，干燥而湿润，火热而冰冷，一应俱全，连山排海。他的亲吻用力而缓慢，而你绝无希望在他不可撼动的力量下与之抗衡，他的嘴倾斜着你的。很快就会有淤青，很快就会流血。</p><p>你伸出手去，想要抓住什么东西，任何事物都好。于是你握紧拳头钻进了他的夹克衫中。</p><p>毫不意外的，你根本无法一手握住他坚硬的皮夹克，而你在他的唇下哀嚎起来。他抽开身去，你看见他的眼寻觅着你的，深沉的瞳孔充满担忧。你的脸一片绯红，你感觉自己像只被车头灯照到的鹿儿，但这不足以让你在此停手。</p><p>“我能把这个脱下来吗？”</p><p>你的声音细小，就好像你害怕他会听到一样。</p><p>但他确实听到了，还意乱情迷地点点头。你立刻拽着他的拉链一拉到底。他意识到从你当今的姿势，要完成这项工作会很困难，于是他立刻跪坐起身，脱下了他的夹克衫，紧接着是他的卫衣，仅剩一件破破烂烂的T恤。</p><p>整个过程中，你被他移动时裸露出来的那一小部分肌肤而着魔，你的视线像只蜗牛，在他从头上脱下卫衣时，一路蜿蜒过他的肚脐。</p><p>这一部分，以及显而易见他鼓胀的牛仔裤。</p><p>连你自己都没有意识到你朝他伸出手去，在你的手拢住他的裤裆时，激出他一声惊讶的吸气。备受鼓舞的你继续施加压力，揉搓着那团衣料，直到他又正面倒向你，再次夺取了你的唇。</p><p>这次的吻心急如焚，目的明确，以至于你们的牙齿撞在一起。他的嘴唇碾压向你，努力撬开你的唇间——上帝啊他竟然还有个舌钉。他狠狠压向你，将你们的两颗狂跳不止的心捻作一团，贪婪地砥磨着你的盆骨，而你的双腿缠绕上他的腰部作为回应，无言地配合他动作。</p><p>你们本可以就这样亲热，隔着衣服干蹭了好几个小时，用你的舌头逗弄着他可爱的舌钉，直到你们双双就这个姿势入睡，然而你们脑中都有清晰的目标。虽然你不太确定他的想法，但你确实迫切需要更多，于是你逸出一声压抑的呻吟，极不情愿地将他从你身上推开片刻。</p><p>他看上去就像火辣而杂乱不堪，你毫不怀疑自己也是如此，他的头发支棱着，眼神湿漉漉的，意乱情迷。</p><p>而这疑惑很快就被理解所取代，你在他身下，努力尽快褪去自己的裤子，但你的手此刻却在发抖，根本解不开扣子。</p><p>“让我来。”Frank哑声道，而你被他这副火辣迷茫与你一致的模样所取悦。</p><p>你看着他向下移去，看到他的双手也在颤抖，却与你完全不同，正煞费苦心地解开你的拉链，那双手抓住你的牛仔裤腰，缓缓剥下。就好像他还在害怕你直到此刻还会突然拒绝他一样。</p><p>你应该拒绝，但你不会。</p><p>【未完】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>